


Staying Put

by cakefic



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakefic/pseuds/cakefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah's finally settled. Luke finally isn't. Set 2008/2009, post-Election storyline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staying Put

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in November 2008, during the aftermath of the OU Election storyline. Enjoy!

It soon becomes apparent that getting back into OU  _isn’t going to happen_  and Luke is advised to  _explore_   _other options_. He recognizes that maybe he might be sort of close to rock bottom when  _Lucinda_  can’t even get him out of this jam.

The only nearby school where Luke can manage acceptance is still too far to commute, but they have a good creative writing program and Luke just needs out. Of. Oakdale.

Noah stays put. At OU, at Java, at the  _farm_ , which was a shock. He’s finally settled for once. He isn’t going anywhere.

And it seems like the hurt feelings, the anger, and the accusations are their only forms of communication nowadays. And nothing’s lonelier than one person living in a dorm room meant for two.

But when Luke comes home for Christmas, Noah’s right there waiting for him and maybe now Oakdale doesn’t seem so bad after all.

It soon becomes apparent that getting back into OU  _isn’t going to happen_  and Luke is advised to  _explore_   _other options_. He recognizes that maybe he might be sort of close to rock bottom when  _Lucinda_  can’t even get him out of this jam.

The only nearby school where Luke can manage acceptance is still too far to commute, but the have a good creative writing program and Luke just needs out. Of. Oakdale.

Noah stays put. At OU, at Java, at the  _farm_ , which was a shock. He’s finally settled for once. He isn’t going anywhere.

And it seems like the hurt feelings, the anger, and the accusations are their only forms of communication nowadays. And nothing’s lonelier than one person living in a dorm room meant for two.

But when Luke comes home for Christmas, Noah’s right there waiting for him and maybe now Oakdale doesn’t seem so bad after all.


End file.
